


pass by you

by carnivorousBelvedere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Celebrities, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, House Party, M/M, PWP, its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere
Summary: Karkat goes to a house party for the rich and famous and gets cornered in the bathroom by a stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat doesn’t even know who owns this goddamn mansion. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing there. He only came as a favor to his up and coming fashion designer friend, who is attempting a bit of social climbing in the wasteland that is the Los Angeles celebrity community. 

Karkat’s presence, with him being a rather popular singer and band headliner, is definitely in her favor. Whatever, Karkat hates this kind of shit but he can grab a fancy IPA and shoot the shit for a few hours if it means she gets a few more followers on Instagram or whatever it is she’s trying to accomplish. 

She goes off for a conversation with another few people, forcing Karkat off to his own devices. He sighs and looks for someone relatively normal to talk to. 

Someone laughs loudly in the corner of the room. Karkat naturally turns to look. It’s a blonde guy in a nice deep red button down shirt, wearing aviators. Sideburns aren’t really in nowadays, but Karkat begrudgingly admits that he can rock them. He is oddly familiar, but Karkat cannot place his face. 

The man stops laughing and Karkat can feel the eye contact even through the lenses. Maybe it’s just the lighting, but Karkat swears recognition passes the man’s and slides into a smirk. Karkats eyebrows raise in surprise. What the fuck does that mean? Was that judgement? Is there something on his face, is he underdressed in his leather jacket and black jeans? Karkat had been in the room for awhile but had just noticed him, so he wonders if the man had other reactions Karkat hadn’t noticed. Suddenly self conscious around the hoards of low to high profile celebs, Karkat does an about face to the kitchen for another drink, or actually maybe a visit to the bathroom was in order. 

He begrudgingly goes back through the room, passing the man in the sunglasses and heading for a bathroom upstairs. He passes a couple hooking up in a bedroom, thinking to himself that it’s a bit early in the night for that kind of behavior. 

Karkat pushes open what he suspects to be the bathroom and sighs in relief when it is. He slips in and closes the door, wandering to the massive marble counter to set his beer down and look at his face. Maybe he’ll have an existential crisis while he’s at it. 

His journey down nihilism lane is cut short by the door opening. Fuck, he didn’t lock it like an idiot. 

“Hey I’m-“ he starts to say but is cut off when the lights go out. He didn’t even get the chance to make out his intruder. “Uh, excuse me? Can you turn the lights back on?” He almost tacks on an _asshole_ at the end of it. 

Karkat hears the lock turn, unmistakeable. He is creeped out, entirely creeped out. 

“Oh god, please don’t hurt me,” he starts to say when he suddenly feels a body bracketing his own, pushing him up against the counter by their hips.

“What the—“ Karkat starts as the stranger who then pushes _his_ crotch against him. The erection in his pants is immediately detectable. 

The presence is immediately gone, and Karkat realizes they’re getting on their knees, tackling Karkats belt buckle. He freezes up. What the fuck is this person about to do? Karkat has been out to the public for awhile, but he’s never been pursued- not quite like this. Did he stumble into some known gloryhole-like location in this persons house? 

He feels his button pop and sucks in a breath. He’s frozen with shock, from what he thinks is about to go down. He doesn’t know what to do, if he should run or yell or push them away. Where does he put his _hands_. This person, silent as they are, is moving with insistent confidence. 

The bathroom could be pitch black but the stranger navigates Karkat’s dick out of his pants with little issue. 

He’s not hard… yet. 

The stranger takes Karkat’s currently flaccid dick into his mouth and everything goes to hell. Karkat gasps aloud. 

“What the— what the fuck are you doing? Who are you?” He gasps, grabbing at the counter behind him as the stranger grips Karkats hips and begins sucking his dick into his mouth. 

The answer is a low, gravely laugh and _holy shit_ is it a sexy sound, practically a growl by the way it comes out with the man’s mouth around his cock. Karkat feels the stranger exhale through his nose onto his crotch, relaxing his mouth and throat as Karkat begins to harden over his clearly determined tongue. 

Fuck fuck _fuck_ this guy is good. 

Karkat should be shoving him away, running for the literal Hollywood Hills, but he’s so in shock. It came up on him so fast and it honest to god feels so good. 

The man starts to work away at his dick more aggressively. Karkat gets fully hard, a hard that would be agonizing if someone wasn’t going down on him, and gasps as he starts to lose it. He can’t help but keep his iron grip on the side of the sink, holding on for dear life as this expert head-giver takes him on a ride. Who is this person, and how the fuck are they so good at this?!

They keep that grip at Karkats sides, head bobbing up and down along his length. Karkat groans and tilts his head back, hips thrusting forward into the ready mouth against his control. 

He can’t help it. With one hand he reaches forward to feel the head of the person working oral magic on him. 

His fingers distantly register a cheek of scruff, moderate length coarse hair, and passes over what must be glasses, propped on the top of his head. 

The stranger takes the moment to apply even more sucking pressure and Karkat lets go, his grip returning to the sink. 

It’s too much, too skilled, too _hot_. 

The man keeps going, almost urgent. Karkat knows he’s going to come, this stranger clearly intends to make him. 

His fingers dig into the sink, knees almost buckling, as he comes into the strangers mouth. The moan he releases is unholy, would be humiliating in any other circumstance. 

The stranger swallows. He fucking swallows. And he makes some sort of gratified sound as he does, too. Karkat goes lightheaded and weak where he stands. 

The man doesn’t bother zipping him up. He’s back on his feet and slipping out into the regrettably darkened hallway in seconds. Karkat doesn’t get a good look at him, and he can’t chase after with his half undone pants, especially in the unexpected afterglow. He stands there, catching his breath at the sink, until he can put himself back together in slow motion.

He heads back out to the party after turning the light back on and staring at his ruffled image for far too long a time. 

He’s talking to another artist when he registers eyes on him. He turns to see that man in the sunglasses again, and though he can’t see his gaze Karkat swears it must be on him. A smirk suddenly ghosts across his mouth, again, and Karkat almost jumps, quickly turning away. 

A jolt runs through his body, striking his stomach and causing it to bottom out. Oh, fuck. What was that?

Later he finds Kanaya and gives her a description of the man in the sunglasses, unable to shake off the events of the night and the striking similarity to his bathroom pursuer. 

“Oh, Karkat,” she says in a pitying voice at his lack of knowledge. “You’re talking about Dave Strider, you know, the director? He’s one of the richest men in Hollywood.”

Oh. 

Karkat swallows thickly.

There’s no way that person could have been _Dave Strider_ , right?

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure this is just a oneshot but I could be convinced otherwise


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all were like, ‘karkat gets revenge on dave’ and I was like _YES_

In the days following That Night, Karkat can’t stop thinking about what happened. 

He can’t stop thinking about Dave Strider.

He can’t stop wondering if the director really was the man that took him like that in the bathroom. Karkat feels like a creep as he googles the celebrity, looking through his glamorous red carpet photos. There’s no way this mega-rich successful director was the person that gave Karkat one of the best blowjobs of his life in a bathroom at a Hollywood elite party. It just didn’t make any sense. 

But then Karkat remembers the scruff on his cheek and the sideburns and the glasses under his fingers, and he remembers looking at Dave after it happened and imagining that it would feel the same. He still thinks it would feel the same.

Karkat knows he could reach out to Dave, middling celebrity he is, but he’d make a huge ass of himself if it hadn’t been him. 

It gets to the point that at any thought of Dave, Karkat gets instantly hard, too. Like a Pavlovian response, or absurd type of muscle memory. He just can’t help but think back to that night, and his memory shows him Dave Strider’s face in the place of the stranger’s in that dark room. 

 

Karkat finally gets word of another upcoming party from Kanaya. He clamps down the curiosity at first, but it eats away at him until he finally asks her if she knows Dave Strider is going to be there. 

She doesn’t respond for several hours, and Karkat can’t explain why he feels so anxious about it. When she finally confirms that Strider is expected to be there, he knows what the feeling is. 

He wants to return the favor.

It’s a bug he can’t get rid of. He needs to go down on Dave Strider. Even if it wasn’t the same guy who cornered him that night, the thought of making Dave come makes Karkat lightheaded, probably because he’s become entirely convinced that it was him. 

He just can’t stop thinking of him. 

The night of, Karkat plans his attack. He arrives early, and is relieved to find the lighting to be just as dim as the last party. It’ll make it easier for him to corner Strider.

He wonders if his ‘assailant’ last time had the same thought. 

There’s a closet on the second floor, before one of the bathrooms. There’s also one on the first floor, but it would be too in the way of people’s view. Karkat will just have to hope that Dave has reason to come upstairs eventually. 

He slips into the closet when no one is around. It’s just boxes and some spare suitcases. He stacks them so that the back wall is clear. Then he makes sure the hallway is empty and slips back out, making sure to turn off the hallway light as he leaves. 

When Dave gets to the party, Karkat feels his breath catch. He’s so goddamn handsome, the tabloids don’t even do him justice. He’s dressed in a similar outfit as before- black dress pants and a deep red collared shirt that hugs his torso. 

Karkat’s about to drag him into a dark closet and have his way with him. The anxiety rises up again- what if it wasn’t him? What if Strider freaks out at him?

Karkat is talking to a producer in the living room, beer in hand, trying to distract himself, when the director passes by. Strider tilts his head to smile at Karkat, one that only uses half his mouth and it looks more like a pleased smirk. 

Karkat wonders if he’s winking behind those goddamn glasses. 

He disappears into the kitchen, and Karkat completely disregards the conversation he’s supposed to be partaking in. He excuses himself and follows Dave to the double doors leading to the kitchen. He watches as Dave passes through and tries to use the bathroom. 

‘There’s one upstairs,’ someone says to him. Dave nods and exits, presumably to go find it. 

Karkat freezes. Now is his chance. Already? Oh, god. He’s going to fuck it up. 

He swings around the door and watches Dave ascend the staircase to the upper floor.

This is his chance. He waits until Dave is out of sight and then he follows him up, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one is paying too close of attention to his whereabouts. This would be extremely difficult to explain away later if he was caught in the planned compromising situation. 

He waits, like a complete creep, in the little alcove where the closet is. He’s obscured from here, but wouldn’t be from someone coming up the stairs or passing right by. 

Finally there’s a noise down the hallway, a door opening. He freezes. 

He only acts when the swath of red enters his vision, reaching forward and grabbing a handful of Dave’s shirt. He opens the closet, and ever so thankful that the hallway lights are still off, shoves Dave Strider head first inside. 

Karkat quickly follows and shuts the door behind him. 

“What the—“ Strider says as Karkat navigates his hands in the dark to find the director’s arms and turn him. “Please don’t hurt me. I’ll give you however much money you want, please just don’t—“ Karkat shoves Dave against the wall where he’d cleared space earlier, which effectively cuts off the director. His heart is beating erratically but he can’t stop now. Karkat takes a steady hold of the man’s hips as he kneels to the floor. Strider goes still and Karkat can hear his breath catch. It only makes him more determined to continue. 

“What are you… Oh my god.”

In the dark, Karkat focuses on removing Strider’s designer pants and shoves them down. 

He reaches up to pull his underwear down over his cock and is pleasantly surprised to find that Dave is already getting hard.

Holy shit. Is he actually into it? Karkat doesn’t know how to feel about that, but it only makes him want to continue.

He pulls down the underwear. Strider stays glued to the wall, sounding as if he is holding his breath. Karkat certainly isn’t moving with as much grace as the man did with him last time, maybe a part of him does want it? 

Karkat finally strokes down Dave’s dick with his palm along the bottom, and listens as Dave makes a small, desperate gasping sound. Fuck, it’s so hot. 

Pausing with his hand at the bottom to steady the erection, Karkat leans his head forward and takes a tentative lick of the end. That salty taste there, is that his precome? Karkat’s going to get dizzy considering the potential implications of that. Dave makes another noise as Karkat’s tongue makes contact. He licks again and again, wetting the tip so that he can take more into his mouth. Finally he wraps his lips around the end and _sucks_. 

Strider makes a strangled sound and bangs a hand against the wall. 

“Oh, god, who--” he starts to say, but Karkat bobs his head again and cuts Dave off. 

“Fuck, oh, fuck, this is so hot,” Dave says in a breathless voice. Karkat would smile, if his mouth wasn’t so full of the director’s cock. He pushes down even further as he bobs his head, taking more and more. 

It’s not easy, but Karkat forces himself to take it, pushing down until his nose is brushing the hair at the base of Strider’s shaft. Dave is cussing under his breath above him, and it makes Karkat push even harder. He’s tearing up but he won’t stop. Dave moans softly overhead as Karkat pulls back, mouth moving up his cock. 

“Oh, god, please please please…” Strider begs overhead, and Karkat isn’t sure for what in particular. 

He thinks he can guess, though, so when he gets to the tip he sinks down again and Strider cries out, banging a fist against the wall. God, he should quiet down or people are going to notice. He didn’t forget to lock the door, did he? 

Karkat pushes hard against the gag reflex, but eventually he can’t take it as much and has to use his hand at the bottom. He finally takes a break, hand working Strider’s slicked cock. Feeling emboldened by Strider’s begging words, Karkat reaches forward and sucks at the side of his balls. 

He’s rewarded by Strider shouting “FUCK.” Karkat wants to laugh, but he knows he can’t make a sound, otherwise that might give his identity away. 

“Please, oh fuck oh god, please tell me who you are. Please, fuck—“ The director reaches out and brushes a hand through Karkat’s hair. He can feel the desperation in the motion but no, that is definitely not going to be a thing that happens. Karkat takes Dave’s dick into his mouth again and doubles his efforts. 

Strider comes with a loud cry. 

It does not taste good. It doesn’t taste good at all. _What the fuck is this guys diet? McDonalds and beer twenty-four seven?_ Karkat tries his best to swallow it all in the same fashion as he experienced before. At least he can run to the kitchen and wash it all down with a drink after. 

He pulls away with a gasp, realizing his err. He’s already losing precious seconds while Strider comes to following his orgasmic haze. 

He stands, stumbling to his feet, and shoves the door open. He quickly closes it behind him, his heart dropping for a second. Did Dave see him? Enough to identify him? He’s really cutting it close here. He practically runs down the stairs, wiping his face with a cuff and quickly shoving it under the jacket sleeve. He needs to find a mirror. A drink, then a mirror. 

Strider virtually disappears and Karkat feels like his stomach is a pit of snakes. Is the director off reporting him for assault? He finds refuge in the kitchen beside a sprawling meat and cheese table.

A hand holding a drink appears in his field of view. He follows the arm up to see that none other than director Dave Strider is offering him a beer. 

Karkat does his best to not let his jaw fall open in shock. 

“You know,” Dave says, leaning in slightly to enter Karkat’s space. “No one’s ever returned the favor before.”

Karkat swallows thickly, only able to just stare at him. 

“C’mon, take the drink. You deserve it.” 

Karkat takes the drink, his fingers brushing over Strider’s. He doesn’t miss the way the corners of Dave’s mouth tip up, undeniably pleased. Dave then nods over his shoulder, motioning for Karkat to follow him. He finds himself taking up a corner with Dave Strider, who is smiling at him with all the tranquility a good orgasm can offer. 

“So uh, last time,” Karkat says, taking a swig of his drink. “That… That was you?”

Dave grins. “What do you think?”

Karkat snorts and glances away before making himself look back at the director. 

He sticks his hand out. “Karkat Vantas. I guess I should officially introduce myself.” 

Dave takes his hand. “I know who you are, dude. I’m a huge fan of your voice.”

Karkat flushes from head to toe at the thought that Dave Strider listens to his music. 

“But uh, for the record I’m Dave Strider, and yeah, you got me so good.”

Karkat’s chest squeezes, whether with nerves or pride or some combination of all those strange feelings.

Dave grins at Karkat’s obviously shocked reaction. “Wanna go out sometime?”


End file.
